hub_ideasfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wedding of the Year (An animated hand-drawing cgi cartoon stop-motion version, YouTube stuff)
here's a YouTube stopic of The Wedding of the Year (An animated hand-drawing cgi cartoon stop-motion version) with inspired by The Muppets Take Manhattan with alongside Tiny Toon Adventures, Animaniacs, How I Spent My Vacation, Spring Break Special and Wakko's Wish, featuring the Tiny Toons and Animaniacs cast are singing to getting married of The Wedding of the Year and they'll have a fun church alongside with the brown mice from The Fifth-Column Mouse up in the inside tower church wall with singing voices and they're getting married. The characters are behind inside the church with finally ended where been played by Buster and Babs are getting to be married. But when the priest minister turns out to be animated, it looks like they might finally tie the knot, after all. The following is the list of characters from Disney, Looney Tunes, Hanna-Barbera, etc. productions who are seated in the pews to witness this historic event. The Row is Groom's Side is Buster's Left: Plucky Duck, Hamton J. Pig, Elmyra Duff, Montana Max, Dizzy Devil, Shirley the Loon, Fifi La Fume, Calamity Coyote, Little Beeper, Little Sneezer, Gogo Dodo, Furrball, Barky Marky, Sweetie Pie, Byron Bassett, Mary Melody, The Brain, Pinky, Melissa Screetch, Baloney, Bobby, Pesto, Squit, Chicken Boo, Rita, Runt, Colin, Skippy Squirrel, Slappy Squirrel, Flavio Hippo, Minerva Mink, Marita Hippo, Newt, Buttons, The Mime, Dr. Vic Frankenstein, Thaddeus Plotz, Ralph the Guard, Mindy, Yakko Warner, Dexter Douglas, Debbie Douglas, Wakko Warner, Igor, Phil, Dot Warner, Freakazoid, Douglas Douglas, Steff, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff, Duncan Duff, MacArthur Duff, Hello Nurse, Sergeant Cosgrove and Steven Spielberg. and The Row is Bride's Side is Babs's Right: Winnie Pig, Wade Pig, Mr. Duck, Arnold the Pit Bull, Ludwig Von Drake, Banjo the Woodpile Possum, Mother Rabbit, Skippy, Sis, Tagalong, Duncan Potter, Toby, Big Daddy Boo, Big Boo, Sissy Boo, Little Boo, Walter Wolf, Sid the Squid, Beanie the Brain-Dead Bison, Captain Tupelo Toad, Concord Condor, Candie Chipmunk, Jiminy Cricket, Egghead Jr., Gossamer, The Godpigeon, J. Thaddeus Toad, Emily Duff, Instant Martian, Melvin the Monster, Henny Youngman, Another Instant Martian, Fowlmouth, Tyrone Turtle, Gremlin, Fiddler Pig, Fifer Pig, Practical Pig, Bookworm, Phar Fignewton, Roo, Kanga, Mama Bear, Junior Bear, Papa Henry Bear, Charlton Woodchuck, Big Bad Wolf, Gopher, Rocky, Mugsy, Owl, Tom, Jerry, Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Huckleberry Hound, Snagglepuss, Captain Caveman, Yakky Doodle, Ranger Smith, Bimbo, Doggie Daddy, Atom Ant, Ruff, Reddy, Squiddly Diddly, Felix the Cat, Yogi Bear, Secret Squirrel, Hokey Wolf, Boo-Boo Bear, Morocco Mole, Droopy, Quick Draw McGraw, Top Cat, Augie Doggie, Magilla Gorilla, Wally Gator, Muttley, Peter Potamus, Blabber, Betty Boop, Snooper, Lippy the Lion, Touche Turtle, Barney Bear, McWolf, Ricochet Rabbit, Droop-a-Long Coyote, Paw Rugg, Dick Dastardly, Baba Looey, Punkin' Puss, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye, Mushmouse, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Clara Cluck, Clarabelle Cow, Chip, Dale, Horace Horsecollar, Pete, Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Eeyore, Rabbit, Christopher Robin, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Elmer Fudd, Tweety, Sylvester, Mrs. Sylvester, Road Runner, Charlie Dog, K9, Pete Puma, Marvin the Martian, Pepe Le Pew, Wile E. Coyote, Foghorn Leghorn, Miss Prissy, Henery Hawk, Witch Hazel, Yosemite Sam, Sam Sheepdog, Taz, Marc Anthony, Penelope Pussycat, Speedy Gonzales, Granny, Sylvester Jr. and Hippety Hopper. and The Aisle is Buster in the left and Babs in the right and the stand is priest minister. And that's a happy ending you'll ever seen in our life, when Buster and Babs are love at the end. Category:YouTube stuff